even they can feel the cold
by Trylan Aire
Summary: A collection of Grayza drabbles. /Mentions of Gruvia, NaLu, GaLe, BacCana/
1. ignite the light

**Grayza.**

_Fireworks. _

_ignite the light_

_..._

Her chin was tipped to the sky, her expressive brows pulling together. She was beautiful that night. Lucy had inexorably combed through the woman's hair, and had plaited it neatly down her back, incandescent streamers of gold and silver were braided through. He supposed that was Lucy's doing as well. Her eyes were highlighted with just a bit of crystalline silver glitter.

It was not the make up, or her pretty hair, or even the pale blue dress she wore. It was the look in those cinnamon brown eyes that was truly beautiful. It was those eyes that turned to meet his, catching him in his scrutiny. His eyes did not waver from hers as she cocked her head to the side.

"Are you alright?" he questioned. He swallowed hard, and nodded, turning from her immediately. He felt her piercing gaze on him for just a few moments more. Her fists uncurled at her side, and found his.

Her hands were impossibly soft compared to his rough and calloused one. He was surprised she had initiated such acts. It was so rare she allowed contact.

Her lips curled up just slightly. "Just don't let Juvia see." she whispered to him. His cheeks filled with color, and he tipped his chin to the sky, to avoid her gaze.

They were silent once more, ignoring the typical din the Fairy Tail guild brought with them. Natsu was absent, as was their stellar mage. Gray suspected Natsu was readying the fireworks. Knowing the flame mage, this year would feature something especially exuberant.

He became aware of her fingers, knit through his. Her hand fit into his neatly, her fingers curling over his hand. Gray wondered for a moment how this idyllic moment came about.

The sky lit up in that moment, the darkness exploding into a dozen ethereal colors. He caught a nearly inaudible gasp escape her lips, and he turned his attention to the requip mage beside him.

Her eyes were wide, flickering across to each explosion of color and magic. Her lips were parted, pulled into an awe inspired smile. The corners of his own lips pulled up at the sight of her. To think what this woman could do- She was so absolutely innocent.

Her eyes strayed from the show before them. "You're staring again." she intoned. "No I wasn't." he defended himself childishly, snapping his attention back to Natsu's creations.

She was staring this time. He was shirtless, as always. Though earlier that night he had looked sharp in his jeans and half buttoned up white collared shit. His necklace hung down his chest, where it was always placed. She felt an odd, ephemeral tug in her chest, though she quickly dismissed it.

"Gray?"

He looked down at her. Her cheeks were dusted pink, and her brows were pulled together. Her lips were parted, just slightly, as if she were struggling to find the words.

"Thank you."

His brows pulled together in confusion. "For?" he implored.

"Everything."

"You're being cryptic."

She shrugged slightly, not denying his words. "I'm glad you're always with me. Even if I haven't deserved your friendship, you've always given it to me." she explained.

"Oh. Uh…well…you're…you're welcome." he answered. Her lips curled up once more, and their intertwined fingers tightened around each other's.

"This is it! New years!" Natsu's voice crowed over the shrillness of the fireworks.

"Are you going to find Juvia? I'm sure she would appreciate a New Years kiss." Erza said, teasingly.

"No."

She turned slightly to him, cocking her head to the side. He tilted his chin down just slightly, and his lips found hers. They did not touch, other than their lips and intertwined fingers.

When they parted, they turned and faced the fireworks. With flushed cheeks, both Erza and Gray beamed up at the night sky.

…


	2. tell me all the things i'll be missing

_Memories_

_I think about you, and all of the times that we shared And oh what a wonderful pair we made it so far here we go again_

His fingers were rough now, calloused from the years of summoning and clutching at the chaffing ice. His skin was cold to the touch, a trait she had always complained about, though she would lace her fingers through his despite it.

_Her_ hands were constantly wrapped now, the blood soaking through the white cloth. The swords she wielded so expertly left imprints in the delicate flesh of her palm. He was fairly sure she could not even feel her fingers any longer, as they're as frigid as his now.

After the Grand Magic Games, their world had gone colder than Gray ever thought possible. So many were gone already, and the life they all knew crumbled. Their Guild was gone, left in crumpled broken pieces. Many of their nakama had fallen victim to the fury of the Dragons that were consuming their world.

Luck had not been on Fairy Tail's side, though they had relied on it for the past years. They had simply run out of the time they had already lost in those seven years.

_"You're going to be really lucky today, Gray."_

His breathe hitched slightly at the thought of Cana's words. His faith in her predictions had been low at that young age. He should have paid more heed to the card mage's readings. She had been right, at least that day.

He remembered a barefoot, scarred red head padding into their guild, one eye missing with the other dark with unbridled anger and pain he had not been able to appreciate at that age. She had been so angry when he first met her. He had watched that anger fade, replaced instead by a chrysalis of sorts, that shielded her from everyone.

He liked to believe he was a defining factor in her slow, steady growth to shedding the armor and allowing her friends into her ever protected heart. She rarely wore her armor these days, at least not as dutifully as she had in the years before.

"Gray." Her hand slid over his bare arm. He turned his attention to her. Her lips were curled up just slightly. "Cana predicted we'd have good luck today." she stated. "What do you think?"

"Her predictions have never disappointed me. I'd say she's pretty accurate when it comes to these types of things."

Erza nodded, her eyes flickering out to the expanse horizon before them, though her hand still lingered on his arm. Her touch had made him blush and fidget all those years ago, he had become familiar with the feeling of her skin against his.

"If memory serves, it was her predictions that pressed you to approach me." Erza stated. He shrugged idly.

"Among other reasons. I could never really tolerate that a girl could kick my ass." he added. Her lips curled up.

"And now? How do you tolerate it?" she quipped.

"Well, if memory serves, I've adapted." he retorted.

"Good. I wouldn't want a repeat of our childhood. You were always hopeless at flirting, Gray. Honestly, challenging a girl to a fight every waking moment was anything except subtle."

He flushed, despite himself. "Don't give yourself too much credit! I didn't even know at that age!" he scoffed.

She smiled, a small laugh escaping her lips. "Neither did I. I learned quickly, however." she responded.

"How?"

"It was my lucky day too, Gray."

_I'm not very satisfied with the ending, but I wasn't quite sure how to end it. _

_I'll be attempting to post each day this week in honor of Grayza week. _


	3. all that you can take

_Grayza week: Tears_

_people say goodbye in their own special way_

_.._

She found him on the balcony, leaning over with his eyes closed. His fists were closed, though she noticed his fingertips were dug into the stone. She approached him silently, her brows drawn together.

"Gray?" she questioned softly, her hand sliding over his back.

His hand moved to his face quickly, wiping away the wetness that was trickling down his cheeks.

"_Gray_…" she repeated.

"Ultear…" he broke off, unable to utter the explanation. Her eyes darkened, and she nodded.

"I know," she whispered, and her own eyes lowered, "Jellal told me she was missing…"

His chin tipped down. "I'm fine, Erza. You can go back inside-"

She jerked him forward then, cradling the back of his head in one of her palms. Her other arm wrapped around him, securing the ice make mage to her.

"It was you who taught me not to run away from others when you need them most, Gray." she told him gently. The dark haired man was rigid in her arms, and he opened his mouth to speak. Erza beat him to it.

"Be quiet. Don't ruin the cuddle, Gray."


End file.
